


Bonded

by KeyboardandTea



Category: Rey/Ben Solo - Fandom, Rey/Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, eventually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyboardandTea/pseuds/KeyboardandTea
Summary: Taking place after The Last Jedi, Rey and Ben discover the force is still connecting them. After seeing the end of Rise of Skywalker I knew I had to turn to fan fiction to get my fix of Reylo. Now I'm writing my own for the first time, for fun! It will be a slow burn at first but eventually things will heat up and get explicit.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all those Reylo fans out there will enjoy this and the chapters to come! I'll be writing this in my spare time when I get a chance, so the lack of editing may be obvious at times... I aim to please with the plot and smut though!

It had been 3 months and 3 days since the Resistance escaped Crait. Rey was still in the habit of keeping meticulous track of time. To her, counting days had become second nature and a way to soothe her anxiety. So much has been weighing on her since she left Jakku, and from time to time she actually misses her makeshift home where she physically etched the passing days into the wall. Now she kept track in her head, feeling as if she wasn’t tethered to any firmly rooted location. To be fair, she was on the run a lot, she reminded herself. 

She thought a lot about Crait, specifically about Ben and the way he looked at her just before she closed the Falcon’s boarding ramp. He always looked angry and desperate, but in that moment conflict and perhaps shame (though he hadn’t recognized that yet) smoldered in his eyes and it made Rey’s heart drop. 

The First Order has been surprisingly discreet in the last few months. Pillaging, killing, enslaving- all their normal activities were continuing but with no direct threats to the Resistance. Rey found that interesting, especially as she found herself wondering what Ben has been doing, and thinking, and feeling. In a way she felt that thinking of him was betraying the people she loved: Poe, Finn, Rose, Luke, Leia, Han and the Resistance. She felt sick at times knowing that a staggering number of people have died because of him. If the others knew how much time she spent thinking about him, she wasn’t certain they’d still be her friends. Still, she is always optimistic, for better or worse. 

Rey was lying in her bed wearing only an old shirt and panties while she contemplated all of this. The Resistance was back on an old base as they regrouped their efforts. It was nighttime and aside from those on guard and the steel structures contracting in the coolness, it was quiet and tranquil. She was happy to get moments like this to herself, she needed time to process her feelings and memories. 

Suddenly, the aura of the room changed and she leapt out of bed, her whole body tingling as if she just got zapped by electricity. Her lightsaber instinctively flew into her hand and she ignited it. When her eyes adjusted to the harsh contrast between darkness and the glare of her lightsaber, she gasped. Ben stood there on the other side of the room, looming like a ghost. He gave her a quick once-over glance and turned away after seeing that she was in delicate underwear. 

He wasn’t wearing his usual dark costume or mask, he looked rather pedestrian in a simple gray tunic and pants. It made him look human, and dare she say it- normal. 

“I’m sorry,” he broke the silence. His jaw and posture were tense, as if he had just been caught doing something embarrassing. Although, what would he even find embarrassing? Showing mercy? 

Rey stood there, unable to find the words to reply. 

“I thought our bond was broken when I killed Snoke but apparently that’s not the case,” he stared at nothing in particular but definitely wouldn’t turn to look at her. 

“I thought it would be too,” Rey answered with uncertainty as she turned on a lantern by her bed that emitted a soft glowing light. She turned off her saber so she could find her pants then quickly put them on. 

“I’m decent, now.” 

Ben turned to look at her with a face that made her feel as if someone just socked her in the gut. It was similar to the expression he wore the last time they saw each other, but more grave. Almost so pathetic that she felt hot under her skin from anger. He continued to stare at her and it made her crack. 

“How can you look like that, Ben? How can you make me feel sorry for you?” 

He didn’t argue. 

“You’ve taken people away from me and my friends- everyone at this base has lost someone thanks to you and somehow I find myself feeling sorry for you!” 

Ben didn’t look away from her, he let the ambush of words hit him nakedly without angry retorts.

“I know,” was all he said before he started fading away. 

“COME BACK!” Rey screamed out, with fury and sadness.


End file.
